Operation SCHOOL
by kewlKNDgrl
Summary: school causing headaches on opritives lots schools starting AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KND ok ok! Ok this is my first fanfic no flames please I like this fanfic and I've been thinking on it for a while I hope ya like it, it has a numbuh 6 in it ill describe her: Carmen Westly, numbuh 6 AKA "the tomboy" she has long blond hair with a blue baseball cap turned to the side she wears a purple long sleeved shirt with a white stripe going diagonally down the middle with blue jeans and sneakers she always has some kind of sports equipment with her but enough about that here's the story! Operation S.H.C.O.O.L. School Causing Headaches On Operatives Lots  
Chapter 1  
The letter that started it Numbuh 6 was in her room in the tree house typing away on the computer like I'm doing now! (She is a specialist in computer skills) then she looked at her baseball clock up on the wall  
  
I bet the mails here" she said "I bet I got all the bills as usual" numbuh 6 murmured "what does numbuh 1 do! Address them to me or sompin?!" she asked herself getting up from her keyboard she went over to the opposite wall and kicked it in a particular spot all of a sudden a ladder came down from the wall numbuh 6 climbed the ladder up to her door on the ceiling and went through up on the roof she stood towering over the neighbor hood. She stomped on the roof and yet another ladder came down leading to the grass she climbed down and walked over to the 6 mail boxes in front of the tree house she. Found the one with a 6 painted in purple and opened it up "let's see bills bills bills bills OY! Hmmm a letter about the annual KND meeting and last but not least KEWL!" the tomboy said "To the PARENTS of Carmen Westly" she read and climbed both ladders to her room deactivating both as she went. When numbuh6 was inside she flopped onto her soccer ball beanbag chair and tour open the letter "let's see" the girl murmured as she unfolded the note "Dear parent, blah blah blah SCHOOL YEAR! Blah blah blah Carmen Westly blah blah blah MRS, LARRYOT! Blah blah blah room 52 blah blah blah as we Dream...Believe..Achieve""AK!!!!! The only thing ill achieve at school is a headache!" "I CANT BELIVE IT SCHOOL I DON'T WANT SHOOL OY!" suddenly the alarm went of it the tree house numbuh 6 picked up the letter and shuffled toward the main room when she got there she saw all the other operatives had notes as well then numbuh 1 came up to his podium and made the announcement "obviously" numbuh 1 began "school will begin soon" he said with a sigh "wa, was ya first clue!" numbuh 4 commented "numbuh 5 hates school" the spy said "really!" numbuh 6 said angry "I got Mrs. Larryot OY! 5th grade will suck!" numbuh 6 finished "YA!" numbuh 3 shouted "im in her class to!" "Ya so is numbuh 5" the dark skinned girl replied the boys look at their notes and together they said "we did to" "YA! Were all in the same class" numbuh 3 chanted "ya great it would be perfect if we DIDN'T have school altogether!" numbuh 6 said annoyed "numbuh 5 thinks we should go school shopping" numbuh 5 said still looking at the note "everything we need is right here on this list" she finished "SHOPPING!" numbuh 4 yelled spitting his soda every were as he did "no way am I going to some girly mall to shop for school supplies no way" the tough kid said crossing his arms "nope no way no hoWWWWWWWW " was all he could say before numbuh 3 grabbed his arm and ran and around with him "come on numbuh 4 it will be so much fun!" the bubbly girl said spinning numbuh 4 "alright alright just let me go would ya" the blonde boy said "YA! Ok" numbuh 3 said slowly letting numbuh 4 down "we better get a jump on it then the sooner we do it the sooner its done" numbuh 1 said "to the mall then" numbuh 6 said then all the operatives ran out the door and headed toward the mall. kewlKNDgrl: well that's it for chappie 1 Numbuh 3: ohh I can't wait to get to the mall Numbuh 6: I can't wait till summer Numbuh 5: you said it girl! Numbuh 3: your silly school hasn't even started Numbuh 4: that's the point Numbuh 2: see ya in chapter 2! kewlKNDgrl: ya bye!!!!!!!! 


End file.
